The basic structure of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD, in short) includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate (CF substrate) with a liquid crystal layer filled therebetween. On the surfaces of the array substrate and the color filter substrate, a polyimide film layer (alignment layer) (PI film) is provided for aligning the liquid crystal. The array substrate includes a gate electrode, a gate insulation layer, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode. In the conventional display substrate manufacturing technology, on the array substrate, the gate electrode, the gate insulation layer, the active layer, the pixel electrode, the source/drain electrode, a second insulation layer, and a common electrode are sequentially deposited to form an thin film transistor structure, and by controlling the potential difference formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, horizontal field driving can be achieved.
For the conventional display substrate manufacturing technology, a first transparent conductive film is used as the pixel electrode, and a comb-like second transparent conductive film is used as the common electrode, gaps are formed between each of slits of the comb-like second conductive film. Under the co-effect of the left and right stripe electrode, the above mentioned horizontal field will become relative small in the middle area of the gap, the longitudinal noise field becomes larger, and the alignment function of the horizontal field becomes weak, press in the white state picture causes the deflection of the liquid crystal disorder, and the relative weak horizontal field in the middle area of the gap cannot restore the liquid crystal to the state before press, that is, resulting in the occurrence of Trace Mura. As the high pixel density of the panel is increasingly high, the width of the stripe of the second conductive film is made narrower and narrower, and in the case that the width of the gap is not significantly varied, the problem becomes serious.